a new reunion
by buenosdiasbitches
Summary: 16 year old Kristle misteriously ended up near Linkin Creek, she was found by Ryan. Kristle has a feeling that she has seen him before but cant remember anything. He keeps saying things about her past and Kristle thinks its about time he told her m lang


**This is my first story. Sorry if its crap. i'll try and make the next few chapters better. no hate comments :)**

I'm running? Oh shit, im running. Away from this big dark figure. I cant see it, im running forwards, i can only see trees and... a house? There's a house to my left, but i' m running straight past it. What. The. Hell. Im looking at the house while im running wondering why i didn't go in there. I finally stop, i turn around and the black figure is no longer chasing me. Where'd he go? Confused, i start walking backwards, i hit something, its hard and tall and wide. 'please don't be that thing, PLEASE don't be that thing' i was thinking, i turn around and there he is, the dark thing. He grabs me and starts shaking the hell out of me, he was yelling something at me. I think it was Latin or something. When i started to cry, he looked puzzled, like he thought i was someone... or something else.

I start laughing, but its not my laugh, im scared to death but im laughing? The man grips his hands tighter around my hand and says the last few words of Latin he has to say. Then i feel me gain control of my body again, this time when i speak, im not speaking through a smile, im trying not to choke on my tears. I fall to the ground with pain, it feels like my body is broken, the man starts walking away, i manage to choke something out before he gets to far away, 'help'. The man stops dead. It seems as if he has just seen a ghost. He turns around, i can taste the blood dripping from my mouth, i can feel most of the bones in my body are shattered, i am in so much pain.

He turns to look at me, at this point im choking on my own blood and i can barely speak i try yelling but it only comes out in a whisper 'help me, please'. He picks up a stick, at first i thought he was going to hit me over the head with it and put me out of my misery, but then he takes of his cloak and rips it into strands about 15cm thic, without his cloak on he looks alot younger, about 2 or 3 years older then me, his face looks so worried . He puts the stick underneath my leg and ties the strands of his cloak around it. I flinch and grit my teeth, 'oh, sorry. Your leg is broken. I thought you were dead. Sorry', ' you thought i was DEAD? What the hell made you think that? Even if i was you were just going to leave me there? Some human being you are?' he looked like he has just been hit by a bus, like my words hurt him.

He started to say something but didn't complete his sentence, he just said 'you're right, i am sorry, i shouldn't have just left you, you never liked violence'. I was really confused, did he just say that i _never _liked violence? That means that hes met me before tonight, but i swear this is the first time i had ever seen him, where had i seen him before? i awoke from my little daydream and i looked at him, he was beautiful. He lifted me up, his muscles tensing, and showing his big gorgeous biceps. I wrapped my arms around his strong neck and as the moon lit up his eyes, i caught a glimpse of sparkly brown. He was amazing.

When he walked, he didn't just thud on the ground, his steps were very gentle, it was almost as if he was gliding. I kept squirming when we went over big bumps that made my whole body hurt, so he put me to sleep. I cant explain how he did it, but one minute he was looking at me with loving eyes and then i was out.

I woke up in a hospital, i was wandering where the guy who saved me went off to. I looked down at my body, i had a cast around my ankle, i think i broke it. There were bandaids and patches on my stomach that were stained with my blood. A nurse or a doctor walked past the door to my room.

I yelled 'excuse me? Ahem' i cleared my throat.

Once again i yelled 'excuse me?'

The doctor came in and said, 'Miss Kristle Gutten, right?'

'yes, thats me, what happened? How did i get here? What condition am i in? What happened to the guy wh-'

'You're going to be fine, you were brought in here 5 days ago by a young man, he said he found you just outside of Linkin Creek, you were severely hurt and we had to patch you up real quick, but whoever found you, saved your life. We called your parents they have been worried sick about you, said you've been missing for weeks.' The doctor cut me off.

'What about the guy who saved me? Where did he go? I have got to thank him!' i practically shrieked.

'Were sorry, but he left about an hour ago, were not sure if he'll be back.'

'Fine then, when's my mum coming to get me?'

'Uh, your mum isn't coming to get you, we called your father'

'Great, get to spend some time with my psycho father'.

'Well he said he'll be here within the next day, Oak Hills isn't exactly around the corner. I had better get going then, i have 4 other teenage patients to deal with, your the 6 th one who we've found this past month out near Linkin Creek. Its really strange, its like something is drawing all you teenagers out there. ' With that he walked out the door.

I fell back asleep for the night, when i woke up the next morning there he was. The gorgeous guy who saved me. I yawned loudly so that he would turn around and look at me. When i looked at him, i realised he had light brown hair, and his sparkly brown eyes went really well together.

'I got you some food, you should, you know, eat.'

'thanks but im not hungry.'

'EAT!'

'Okay, why? Im not hungry right now, but i will be later, i'll eat it then.'

'can you please eat it now?' he said through gritted teeth.

'Jeeze, a bit touchy touchy there, aren't you? Im not hungry, can i just eat it later? Please? '

'get dressed .We have to leave in 5 minutes. You can eat it while your getting dressed. Girls can multitask?' he said angrily.

I was a little frightened by his harshness, but something about it made me feel even more drawn to him. 'he's tough, i like that.' I thought to myself. I had to look for underwear. I thought i had to wear the ones i was wearing when i was found, and the dirty clothes i was wearing when he found me. But there were clean clothes and clean underwear, and a clean bra as well. 'Has my dad been here?' i asked him. 'No' he said sharply, 'are you gunna get dressed?'. I hesitated to ask him how my clothes got there but i thought i'd rather not.

We got out of the hospital and we started walking across the road, i'd never been here before, everything was new to me, and it was bright outside as well. We got into this black 67 chevy impala four door, it was nice. I got shotgun and he got the driver's seat. We pulled out and started heading back towards Oak Hills where my father lives. It was a long drive. I went to play some music, but i couldn't figure out how to work the radio. It had little knob things to tune it manually.

'how do i use your radio?'

'You cant get radio reception where were going. I have music in there' he said as he pointed to the glove box.

I got out the only thing that was in there. A little brown cardboard box. I opened it and inside there were... Cassette tapes. How old _was_ this guy? I decided to ask him.

'Hey. Do you know my name?'

'Yes. Kristle Leonie Gutten, born February 14th 1994, in your home at Oak Hills, your fathers name is Michael Gutten and your mother is Leonie Gutten. You grew up in Oak Hills, you went to Oak Hills elementary, your first boyfriend was at 10, he asked you to go to the school dance with him, his name was Brendon McNaught and you shared your first kiss with him. You got into a fist fight with a girl named Brittany Cirrilo because she was hitting on your boyfriend when you were 14. Your parents split up when you were 15 and you've turned your back on the world and used your iPod as an escape from the world.'

'wow, all i asked was if you know my name. Great! I've always wanted a stalker. Can you like just drop me off on the side of the road and i'll hitch hike back to the hospital and yeah?'

'No , were going to your fathers house. Theres things you need to know. Things you need to see to believe.'

'Well can i know your name?' i asked sweetly. 'whats your story?'

'Ryan.' He said. 'Ryan Gould.'

'well Ryan, how do you know so much about me?'

'I just do' he said and then put in AC/DC Hells Bells.

'Ugh' i moaned. Ryan looked at me and said 'shutup, don't like it, you can walk.' I kept quiet most of the car ride, i fell asleep half way through the song. I was woken up by this violent shaking, it reminded me of when Ryan was shaking me and yelling Latin at me. I woke up and it was my dad. 'Always was a heavy sleeper, heyaa kiddo, how you been, its been too long, see you've met my friend Ryan over here. Theres a few things you gotta know. For one, he's not human. And neither am I. Number 2 your half human, half one of us. An-

'Dad, what the hell are you on about? Of course he's human, Dad you need help. If you just let me help you. I can take you to the hospital and we can get you a cat scan, okay.'

'What? No hello dad, i've been great dad.'

'Hey dad, I've been great dad' i sai forcefully.

'Well its getting late, im going to turn in dad, can i sleep in my room? Or do i have to sleep with like Ryan or something?'

'No, its okay. Ryan will watch you while your in your room.' He said. 'Wont you Ryan?' he said jerking his head towards the stairs. I walked up slowly, Ryan brought my bags up behind me. I was walking slow on purpose hoping he would check out my ass. I glanced back in his direction, he was staring at the ground, looking like he's trying to figure something out. We got to my room and Ryan put my bags on the drawers. When i first got to my room, i jumped on my bed and spread out. I gestured to Ryan to sit on the seat underneath my window. I felt like such an idiot, my room was pink, and im 16! I was too embarrassed to look at him so I went in to my on suite and shut the door, 'i'm going to have a shower' i yelled out to him. 'ok' he mumbled back.

I had a long shower, the shower lets me think. I was still trying to make sense of the situation i was in. My dad had always been a bit strange. He was never home while i was asleep and i always felt like he was in trouble, and felt like i was being watched while i was asleep. I remember waking up at about 4:30 am and i saw the shadow of a man on the backboard of my bed, when i jumped up and looked out my window i didn't see anything. I remember not being scared? Which was quite weird, because i normally get scared at the drop of a hat. I dropped out of my daze when Ryan banged on the door, telling me to get out. 'okay' i yelled back ' i'll be out in a sec.' 'NO NOW!' yelled Ryan, he was getting cranky, but i loved it when he got cranky, makes him so sexy. 'Can i have 10 more minutes, pleaaaaseeee?' i said flirty. 'Kristle. DO NOT MAKE ME COME IN THERE!' 'I cant hear you' i lied. 'KRISTLE!' 'okay fine, can you get me a towel?' 'okay. Where are they?' 'top left drawer' i lied. That was actually my g-string drawer. 'ew, they aren't here!' Ryan said. 'Are you sure? Im pretty sure there are some in there? You might have to dig around a bit' i couldn't help smiling when i said it. Ryan yelled back 'uh, i'd rather not! Its your underwear drawer. If you'd even call these underwear.' 'RYAN! What are you doing going through my underwear drawer?' I said using the door to cover myself up. He shut the drawere quickly and looked in my direction. his eyes finally met mine and we stared at eachother for what seemed like forever. I grabbed my pj's and jumped into bed.

While i was asleep, i had the weirdest dream. I was running away from a man in a big black coat. I was in some kind of forest. There was a sign on my left, it was really bright. It stung my eyes, i couldn't look at it for longer than 5 seconds at a time. I glanced and then glanced away. I got a glimpse of a word, no two words. "LINKIN CREEK". Im at Linkin Creek? What the hell am i doing here? I look down at my body and u have scratches and everything on me, i have sticks hanging out of my skin and i look terrible. Theres a house to my right, in front of me. I stop and walk inside, i didn't have enough time to take a look at the house, but from the 10 second glance i took when i was running from between the trees, i saw that it was really nice. It was like a mansion, i saw it was a 3 story house, from what i knew about houses.

I push through the big, heavy, wooden doors. When i walked in there was a bright light, it stung my eyes so much, wow, ouch. It dimmed down into almost nothing. I was looking at this room, it was really big. I checked to see if the door was open. Success! It was. I pushed through the door and walked inside. As nice as the house was on the outside, it wasn't very nice inside. I looked around, and there was a stone slab that was stained with red food colouring? That was it. I think i was in the family room. I turned around quickly and i saw a flash of light. There was a small opening in a doorway. I walked over to it and peeped through. My dad was there, so was Ryan, there were a few other guys i hadn't met before, they didn't look normal. They looked like they were really uncomfortable, they were wearing sunglasses at night? What. The. Heck. I heard muffled pleas. My dad looked like he just went 10 rounds with a lawnmower. And Ryan, he looked fine. He looked like he wasn't hurt at all. I tried to get a look at what they were staring at, but my dad was in the way.

'alright CJ, this wont hurt a bit. Im just going to take the gag off you for a second, if you scream i will kill you.'

Dad moved out of my way, i could see that there was a small mattress and there was a guy, about the same age as me, tied to the bed. He was a fat guy, with the same sized boobs as me. He was a blonde haired, blue eyed guy. My dad walked to him, looked him dead in the eyes and removed the gag.

'PLEASE DONT KILL ME, I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTING. MONEY? CHICKS? ANYTHING!' HE SCREAMED.

'i told you not to scream, or i will kill you. I gave you the chance to save yourself. But you screamed.'

With that dad pointed two fingers at him and there was this bright light. I gasped. Almost choked. The other guys wearing sunnies jerked their heads in my direction. I woke up.

'hey there sleeping beauty' said Ryan.

'Um, hey? Why are you all happy today? Yesterday you were like moody to the friggen maaaax.'

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. I was just hungry, i hadn't eaten in days. But i went out and got something to eat while you were asleep. I feel so much better now. I get cranky when im hungry.'

'oh. Okay then. Thats normal? Did you make me food? Im really hungry, and im a chick, which means i get reaaaally cranky when i don't eat. Is my dad home? He knows what i like.'

'Oh, sorry, your dad had to leave, he had... to... umm... do something. Yeah thats right. Do something. He'll be back in a few weeks.'

'okay then. Ami allowed to go visit my friends?'

'Who are they?'

'courtney, mianna, Robert, jazz, joel, amy, siani, adele, and chantelle. I haven't seen them in weeks, all i remember about the last time i saw them i was a bitch to everyone. And they said they never wanted to see me again. But like, i wasn't saying it? It was really weird, like i wanted to hug Mianna because she just got dumped but i had no control over my body either? I went to give her a hug but nothing on my body moved. I kept yelling at her. I kept saying "the only reason he dumped you is because you're a slut and you can keep a boyfriend for more than 2 days" i was a real big bitch! So i have to go and say sorry to all of them.'

Ryan looked really worried. When i said that i couldn't control my body or my speech. He looked hurt. 'Um, okay, i'll take you to see them in a sec. Use this time to get dressed.'

'Okay. YAY. Um, wheres my phone?'

'Oh your father told me to smash it, he didn't want you to have any contact with your friends, we took your computer aswell.'

'Oh, okay. Thats great, just take everything away from me? '

'Well we had to...'

Whatever, im getting dressed, can you get out?'

'jeeze, you weren't kidding when you said you get cranky when you don't eat.'

'ugh, he annoys me!' i said as i pulled my PJ shorts down and slipped into my pink g-string. I pulled a pair of white short shorts on and grabbed a singlet. I was going to slip on some thongs, but i thought to myself 'i have a feeling im going to be doing alot of running tonight' and grabbed a pair of socks and my converse all stars.

"ryan, im ready' i yelled as i was coming down the stairs.

I walked into the kitchen to grab a sandwich and i glanced out the small window in the kitchen, Ryan was out there, he was on the phone. OH thats MY phone! What is he doing with MY phone? He said he smashed it! That LIAR!

I ran outside, 'RYAN GOULD, CAN I HAVE MY PHONE BACK PLEASE! THAT IS MY PHONE, YOUR USING MY CREDIT, YOU, YOU THEIF!'

'woah, Kristle chillaaax, its mine. See? Yours was the nokia e63, mines a Nokia e71.'

'Oh, okay, im sorry Ryan.' I gave him a hug. He could not hug. I hate it when people cant hug. I looked at him. 'Ryan, try that again but hug straight, and put your arms around my lower back and squeeze tight. None of that one arm bullshieet. Now. Let's try that again.'

Ryan rolled his eyes at me and said 'oh gosh, how many times to we have to have this conversation?'

Then he hugged me, this time, it was awesome. It didn't want to let go. 'Ryan i hope i don't have to teach you how to kiss, or how to – never mind.'

'Kristle! You don't need to teach me how to kiss, im a really good kisser, well thats what you've told me.'

'WHAT? Thats not the first time you've said something about the past. The first night i met you. When you were gonna dog me, you said that i never liked violence, then you said that i always said you were a good kisser, and im %100 sure that last night was the first time i had ever seen you. Time to explain mister!

Ryan sighed. He looked at me with loving eyes. 'Kristle' he started... 'theres something i have to tell you...

**Im writing the next chapter now. comment on it and tell me what should be in the next chapter. thanks heaps.**


End file.
